


Jack You Up

by Braindead1595



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cum licking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braindead1595/pseuds/Braindead1595
Summary: AI Jack decides to give Rhys a handjob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. 
> 
> This work on Tumblr: https://god-damn-hero.tumblr.com/post/158284966813/jack-you-up

Rhys didn't know how he ended up like this. Alone in the caravan and with his right hand down his pants. The weird thing was that he currently had no control over his cybernetic arm. He cleared his throat and called out for Jack, unsure of how to handle this.   
"What are you doing? No, why are you doing this?" He tried to pry his robo-hand away with his human one, but it wouldn't budge. Instead it went from balls fumbling to stroking his now half hard dick and Rhys gasped.   
"Jack!" He called out again. He could at least show his face.   
"Oh? You wanna finish that thought, cupcake?" The hologram suddenly materialized right in front of Rhys' face and made him yelp in surprise. He almost fell off the seats.  
Jack laughed and with a flick of his wrist the cybernetic arm moved again, making a moan escape Rhys' lips. Shocked and embarrassed he covered his mouth with his left hand.  
"Aww, come on pumpkin, no need to be so coy." Jack's voice was low in Rhys' right ear.   
Handsome god damn Jack was basically giving him a handjob and all Rhys could do was complain about it. Well, he merely objected. Or tried to at least. Yeah, he was weak.   
"Please, Jack, just tell me why you're doing this." The company man's voice was hoarse. He knew that this was a fight he couldn't win. He watched Jack lick his lips and then noticed that his holo arm was blending into his robotic arm. Rhys bucked his hips with a whimper. He didn't want to fight this.   
"Good boy," Jack praised and started to move the arm again, in slow, long strokes.   
"Answer me," Rhys panted.   
"You can't imagine how boring it gets without a body. This is at least somewhat entertaining," Jack said while watching his hand jerk the other off. Rhys wasn't sure if he understood.   
"So, ah, what are you getting out of this? Just entertainment?" Rhys' voice was strained and he had to really concentrate on speaking.   
"Ooh, cupcake. Remember how I said we're both super hot?" Rhys' answer was a moan.   
"Yeah, exactly. I meant it." The hologram grinned dirtily. 

Rhys tried to grip Jack's shoulder absentmindedly and whimpered when his hand went through the other.   
"Aw, Rhysie, don't ruin this. Close your eyes." Jack's voice was soft in Rhys' ear and made him shiver. He obeyed and closed his eyes. The company man's human hand gripped his own shirt and he bucked up into the cybernetic hand.   
"Such a good boy," Jack praised and Rhys groaned as his hand picked up speed. He was pulling at his shirt, exposing his stomach.   
"Ah, look at you, pumpkin. So needy." Rhys could hear the grin in Jack's voice and it filled him with pride.   
"I bet you'd suck on my fingers, wouldn't you?" He sounded like he enjoyed this and Rhys moaned loudly at the imagination of tasting Jack's fingers in his mouth.   
"Just what I thought. You're a slut, Rhysie, aren't you?" His tone was almost taunting, but it went straight to Rhys' groin anyway. He was a sweaty, panting mess.   
"Come on, babe. Cum for me," Jack was purring into his ear and Rhys let out a high pitched moan and came all over his hand and stomach.   
Then he finally opened his eyes and looked down at the sticky mess.   
"Damn," Rhys muttered and then he heard Jack chuckle.   
"Lick your hand, cupcake," he demanded and Rhys met his eyes. He hestitated.   
"Please, do it for me," Jack begged wantonly. And when Handsome Jack, well his AI version, begged for something you couldn't refuse. So Rhys brought his artificial hand up to his mouth and licked and sucked at his fingers while keeping his eyes locked on Jack. Tasting his own cum wasn't exactly pleasent but the others' reaction made it worth it.  
"God, yes. You're such a good boy, Rhysie," he groaned with a lick of his lips. It made a sloppy sound when the last finger slipped out of Rhys' mouth.   
"Ugh I wish I had a body. I'd fuck you senseless, kitten," Jack stated without batting an eye and Rhys swallowed hard. He was still looking at the hologram, not sure how to respond to that confession.   
"You'd like that, right, cupcake?" Jack asked shamelessly and Rhys pretty much nodded automatically.   
"Good," Jack grinned, winked and then vanished, leaving a confused Rhys to himself.


End file.
